fantasmas del pasado
by Yumi DarkHeart
Summary: tras la muerte de odd hace 20 años, ulrich se siente horriblemente culpable por esta, pero "pasado" su dolor forma una familia con yumi pero...que pasara cuando se entere que su amigo ahora contacta a su hijo desde el mas aya?...NO ME MATEN PORFA! D


Hi.o!

neee aqui esta el prologo de mi nuevo proyecto n.n

a mi parecer este prologo es un asco :/

pero ni idea de como demonios convencerme de el XD

en fin espero que les guste y no me maten n-nU

* * *

**R E S U M E N C O M P L E T O **

ya pasados 20 años de la muerte de odd, ulrich siente una horrible culpa por no haber podido impedir que su amigo muriese a manos de XANA. Muchos años despuesya en la universidad se reencuentra con yumi y se re-enamoran y forman una familia teniendo un hijo llamado oliver...

pero a sus 5 años oliver empieza a hacer muchas preguntas a sus padres sobre su antiguo amigo, cosa que solo lo toman algo normal y una simple curiosidad infantil. Pero poco despues empiezan a parsar sucesos extraños alrededor del niño, oyendose voces y risas en su cuarto, se mueven cosas, se encienden y apagan luces, al mismo tiempo oliver empieza a hablar con alguien a quien sus padres empiezan a interpretar como un amigo imaginario; que curiosamente apodo como su fallecido amigo.

ya a sus 10 años oliver sigue hablando con su amigo imaginario cosa que preocupa a sus padres, pero cuando le dicen a su hijo que debe dejar ir a su amigo imaginario y crecer se niega diciendo que es real y que el no quiere irse porque quiere hablar con ellos pero nunca le prestan atencion cosa que los deja extrañados.

sera este amigo imaginario solo imaginacion...o...sera que su amigo quiere contactarlos para decirles algo mas importante?

* * *

**_Prologo_**

Ahí estaba el...sentado frente a esa fría lápida, esa lápida que le recordaba todos los años la dura realidad, esa lápida que le restregaba en la cara su culpabilidad. Era una lápida gótica en forma de cruz, de color blanco, tenía un hermoso arreglo de flores que el mismo se había encargado de escoger, era de flores blancas y distintas tonalidades purpura, después de todo ese era su color favorito. Un poco más abajo estaba la placa con el nombre de la persona más especial en su vida. El era su amigo, su compañero en todo, su mano derecha, su hermano... Ahí en esa placa de metal está escrito el nombre de esa persona.

_Odd Della Robbia. _

_11-06-1993 (1)_

_15-08-2008_

¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde ese accidente?... Ese horrible accidente que no pudo evitar, ese momento que por su terquedad tuvo que pagar tan caro. Había días en los que se preguntaba, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiese acudido a la petición de odd? (2), ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera seguido el plan que él dijo para evitar un desastre? ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no se hubiese descuidado? ¿Habría muerto él?

Esas preguntas casi siempre surcaban en su mente...ya habían pasado 20 años desde ese trágico día, y no importaba cuanto hiciera no podía sacarse esas dudas de su mente.

-ULRICH!...tenemos que irnos!- se escuchó una voz desde lo lejos.

Ulrich volteó para ver a la lejanía a su amada esposa esperándolo frente a la puerta del auto. Ella era alta, de tés pálida, ojos grises rasgados, con un hermoso cabello negro que llevaba amarrado, tenía una gabardina negra con unos jeans oscuros y unos zapatos negros de tacón alto y unos lentes de sol.

-¿¡Mama porque papá se tarda tanto!- decía un niño de aproximadamente 5 años desde la ventana. El era de tés trigueña igual que su padre, con el pelo de un castaño oscuro, casi atinando a negro, tenía los ojos heterocromáticos, en el ojo derecho era de un hermoso marrón claro mientras que el izquierdo era de un impactante gris claro.

-Voy enseguida!- dijo ulrich levantándose del lugar donde estaba sentado, casi de inmediato sintió una corriente eléctrica traspasándole la columna vertebral. Volteo rápidamente hacia donde estaba la lápida y pudo sentir como algo, o mejor dicho alguien, lo miraba fijamente.

Se quedo estático, literalmente podía sentir como ese alguien lo penetraba con la mirada, casi como si pudiera verle el alma. Pero por alguna razón sentía que esa mirada era, ¿triste?...

Luego sin previo aviso pudo sentir como si alguien su hubiese puesto justo al frente suyo sin quitarse esa sensación de que le observaban. Casi inmediatamente sintió que lo agarraban de su hombro derecho y escucho un susurro en su oído lo cual lo dejo en un total shock.

-Deja de sentirte culpable...lo único que logras es hacer que ambos nos sintamos peor...- escucho directamente en su oído; parecía la voz de...pero eso era imposible, ese susurro era la voz de odd.

Pero... ¿cómo podía ser?, se supone que el lleva muerto 20 años, no, eso era imposible.

-Debe ser que llevo ya mucho tiempo aquí- dijo sacudiéndose su cabeza para luego darse la vuelta para regresar a su auto.

Antes de entrar decidió dar un último vistazo a la lápida, y para su sorpresa, lo vio. Estaba ahí parado, mirándolo con una triste y melancólica sonrisa, extrañamente no estaba vestido de purpura como el lo recordaba ver siempre, sus ropas eran de color blanco.

- P-pero que?-dijo entrando en un total shock, pudo ver cómo le brindó una sonrisa, levanto su mano haciendo un gesto que parecía un saludo, o una despedida, realmente le era difícil deducir que era.

-Amor sucede algo?- pregunto yumi preocupada al ver a su esposo en ese estado de shock.

- E-eh?-volteo al sentir la mano de su amada en el hombro y vio su cara de preocupación.

- S-si...es que...- al volver a voltear se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba ahí.

-Estás seguro de que estas bien?-dijo yumi aun más preocupada al ver que ulrich estaba totalmente pálido.

- S-si!...estoy bien...es solo que...no es nada- le dijo con una sonrisa. Encendió el auto decidiendo ponerse en marcha a su hogar.

Atrás de él, sentado en su asiento estaba el pequeño niño mirando por la ventana con un poco de incertidumbre.

-¿Porque ese niño se habrá despedido de papa?- dijo casi en un susurro mientras el auto salía del cementerio.

_Continuara _

_

* * *

_

1-Ni idea de si esa es la verdadera fecha de nacimiento de odd, No es su verdadero cumpleaños y no estoy segura de si es su verdadera fecha de nacimiento, si alguien la sabe por favor díganme para arreglar la fecha mientras se quedara así xD.

2-NO, la petición de odd no s de noviazgo ni nada por el estilo! XD...Nee se que la mayoría de mis fis son yaoi pero este NO LO ES.

* * *

si gente mate a odd! D=

pero no se preocupen no nos libraremos facil de el xD

**Y** antes de que pregunten...esta historia es de amistad y es totalmente hetero (lo se es raro de mi considerando que prediero escribir yaoi XD)

y dare algunos spoilers como regalo tardio de navidad y de año nuevo XD:

1- el hijo de ulrich y yumi se llama oliver odd sterm ishiyama...lo se lo se el nombre es MUY raro pero el segundo nombre es en honor a odd (DUH) porqe ulrich se siente culpable por su muerte y quiere honrar su innecesaria muerte poniendole su nombre a su hijo n-n.

2- oliver es medium, y es el unico que podra ver a odd TODO e tiempo,y si el fantasma de odd va a joderle la paciencia a yumi y ulrich xD.

3- la historia transcurrira por varios años practicamente viendo como el fantasma de odd interviene en la infancia de oliver =P

4- eso es todo lo que dire poruqe estoy super segura de que tardare MUUUCHO en hacer esta historia xDU

**EN FIN** feliz año 2011 y espero que les valla bie en todo lectores! n.n


End file.
